REGRET IKON FIC
by jdhjae
Summary: Song Yunhyeong siswa kelas 12 jatuh cinta pada Koo Junhoe siswa baru kelas 11, akan kah Junhoe menerimanya? ikon fic. Yunhyeong x Junhoe


**TITLE : REGRET**

 **Main Cast : Song Hyunhyeong , Koo Junhoe**

 **Other Cast : Muncul sendiri seiring chaoter diupdate'-'**

 **Author : 'Jae'**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Chap : 1dari ?**

 **Pair : Junhoe x Yunhyeong**

 **Genre : Hurt, Humor *gakyakinsih**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo's merajalela, Gaje, Tijel apalah apalah**

 **Note : Ini FF kedua saya, jadi bahasanya tak menentu, typo dimana mana, tijel memenuhi cerita :g**

 **-Yunhyeong, Taehyun, Donghyuk dicerita ini mereka seumuran.**

 **-Junhoe , Chanwoo seumuran.**

 **Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Yunhyeong anak kelas 12 jatuh cinta pada namja preman yang bernama Junhoe? IKON fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#AUTHOR POV**

 **#AT KANTIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat namja berparas manis berkulit putih berbadan tegap dan mempunyai sura yang lembut sedang berada di kantin bersama teman sekelasnya –Donghyuk dan Taehyun - mereka sedang bersenda gurau, maklum lah yah namanya anak abg. Mereka sedang membicarakan 'apa yang trend sekarang di social media' .Dan ditengah –tengah asyik nya bercerita, bergosip, mencibir tiga namja semoq itu melihat kearah lain, terlihat seorang namja jakung berparas garang melewati meja tiga orang namja semoq tadi.

Merka melihat nya dan tiga orang berbisik-bisik bahwa namja yang tadi melewati bangkunya ialah namja pindahan atau bisa disebut anak baru. Dan Song Yunhyeong, dia melihat namja tadi dengan seksama mendetail seolah olah namja tadi ialah karya ukiran kayu yang sudah siap diperjual belikan. Namja manis itu melihat dari atas rambut sampai ujung sepatu namja itu. Dua teman nya merasa heran dengan namja Song itu, tak pernah merka melihat namja Song itu melihat orang sampai segitunya dan yang dilihatnya pun tak merasa. Donghyuk pun menyenggol bahu namja Song itu dan yang disenggol pun tergagap panik.

"ada apa kau yunhyeong-i?"tanya Donghuk namja yg memiliki bibir tipis sexy, kulit agak kecoklatan, dan mempunyai body yang ehem mungkin melebihi kata ideal untuk sebutan uke.

"iyah, tak biasanya kamu melihat orang sampai segitunya?" timpal namja imut nan cantik layaknya yeoja bercampur layaknya nano-nano/?. Mempunyai senyum yang indah dan jangan alisnya yang unik seperti alis yang akan longsor/?

"aniya, aku tak apa hanya saja namja itu seperti orang aneh, wajah nya garang , beralis tebal" kata namja yang taadi ditimpali pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Yunhyeong ia menambahkan bumbu-bumbu kebohongan dalam jawban yang telah ia lontarkan barusan. Kalau boleh jujur, namja tadi menyita perhatian namja yang bermarga Song itu. Yunhyeong tertarik untuk mengetahui apalah –apalah dari namja baru tadi seperti mengetahui namanya, alamatnya, hobi, dan bertukar nomor ponsel.

"kalian udah selesai kan? Kajja ke kelas, aku sudah kenyang ini" ucap namja bermarga Nam itu. Dan yang ditanya hanya memberi anggukan sebagai isyarat mereka juga sudah menyudahi acara ayo makan di kantin sampai kenyang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas nya yang ada di lantai dua.

"hai hyung" sapa namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Chanwoo itu dan menghampiri tri masketir /? .

"hai Chanu –ya" jawab mereka serempak.

"hyung tadi dikelas ku ada murid baru dia tinggi tapi wajah nya garang kaya preman pasar hyung" jelas adek kelas nya tersebut.

Langsung cling mencling/? Mereka bertiga menyambung dengan namja yang tadi melewati bangku nya.

" namanya siapa Chanu-ya?" Yunhyeong pun bertanya karane penasaran.

"Koo Junhoe" jawab Chanu a.k.a Chanwoo.

'namanya aneh kenapa ada _HOE_ nya? Itu nama atau lagu nya nicki minaj stupid hoe :g' pikir Yunhyeong.

"Oh iya hyung, aku lupa aku mau keperpustakaan disuruh Jo Songsaeng tadi, ppai hyung" katanya melambaikan tangan dan menjauhi tiga insan cendikia/? tersebut.

.

.

#SKIP TIME

.

.

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membuat seisi kelas gaduh dikarenakan waktu pelajaran sudah habis dan berganti dengan waktu luang untuk belajar? Bermain? Atau yang lainnya? Entah tergantuh para siswa memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan. Dan tiga serangkai ini memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

.

.

Sesaat di parkiran mereka bertemu dengan siswa baru tadi. Mereka bertiga berpikiran mau berkenalan dengan Koo Junhoe walaupun mereka sudah tau namnya dari Chanwoo tadi. Semua ini atas suruhan dari Song Yunhyeong, yaps mereka sudah tau kalau Yunhyeong tertarik kepada namja jakung itu. Yah keda temannya tau gara-gara tadi dikelas Yunhyeong senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila dan jiwa detektif kedua temannya terbangun, dan akhirnya Yunhyeong menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan apakah berbunga-bunga? Berbatang-batang? Berdaun-daun? Entah lah hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau.

" kau murid baru kan? Salam kenal aku Song Yunhyeong, aku Donhyuk , aku Taehyun , kamu?" kata mereka membalap pembicaraan, dan mengulurkan tangan dan senyum yang terukir di wajah masing-masing bermaksut untuk berkenalan.

Yang diajak berkenalan hanya merespon melihat ke sumber suara yang menurutnya terlalu berisik dan akhirnya mengeluarka sepatah kata.

"Koo Junhoe" hanay menjawab singkat padat jelas, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi nya yang datar sedatar hidungnya visual exo/?. Dan Junhoe pun langsung menaiki mobil hitam nya dan wussshh mobil berjalan.

Dan tiga orang tadi hanya berdecih sial? Kurang beruntung? Cobalagi? Gosok lagi bang :g. Kita coba lihat ekspresi dari tiga orang itu muai dari Donghyuk, dilihat dari mukanya ia terlihat lagi kesel , next Taehyun berekspresi seolah olah kaget dengan keadan dan berdecih ria/?, next Yunhyeong dari kedua teman nya, iaterihat berbeda, mukanya yang agak memerah tomat karena mendengarkan suara Koo Junhoe yang ehem sexy? Yah apalagi saat mendesah? . abaikan.

.

.

"kau tetap mau mengetahui dia lebih dalam?" tanya Donghyuk memecah keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut.

"iya, kenapa? Dai tampan kan?" kata Yunhyeong bersemangat dan kedua temannya menatap Yunhyeong seolah olah Yunhyeong itu pembegal/?

"aku tak tau jalan pikirmu beb" ata Donghyuk bingung kepada teman seperjuangan nya.

"ya- yaaaa! Lihat di depan woy! Yaaaaa!" teriak Taehyun ke Donghyuk selaku sopir nya/?

Mereka pun melihat kedepan dan "kyaaaaaa!" jeritan trio uke menggelegar kan .

Donhyuk pun segera menginjak rem nya

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIT

.

.

.

.

 **TBC QAQA wwkwkwk**

 **Maap tbc nya gantung bangettttttt..**

 **Hehe hai semua /tebar mastin/**

 **Jae back dengan membawa epep abal –abal ber-cast memb ikon.**

 **Ada yang suka ikon? Adalah pasti yah merka kan keceh keceh bertalentah**

 **Jae mau meestarikan ff yang lanka cast nya.. seperti daejae atau memb ikon..**

 **Ini nantinya jadi aneh kedepannya wwkkwkwk**

 **Okay maap ya yang confuse belum seesai udah publish epep gaje lagi wkwk.**

 **Review juseyoo**

 **1 review berharga buat gw kak /puppy eyes/**

 **Thanks yang udah baca yaaa~**


End file.
